Fangirls
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: C'est un jour comme les autres que celui où Kaiba et Makuba se font aborder par les fangirls de ce dernier dans la rue. L'aîné les considère comme indignes d'intérêt, mais il est bien des choses que les fangirls savent et qui l'aideront peut-être à mieux se comporter avec Makuba. -Fangirls et pur amour fraternel- [Parce que Makuba mérite plus d'amour de la part de la fanbase !]


"Oh, Makuba, qu'est-ce que tu es mignon !"

Ils ne les avaient pas vues arriver. Quelle raison auraient-ils eu de se méfier des groupes de jeunes filles qui pouvaient les croiser dans la rue, immergées dans leurs bulles amicales, bavardant, riant, soupirant, passant plus ou moins de bon temps ? Ce n'était que des jeunes filles, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et de plus commun. Rien à voir avec eux. Les frères Kaiba ne fréquentaient pas de jeunes filles, à part Téa ou Mai, parfois Sérénity ou Rébecca à l'occasion, et si c'était toujours avec plaisir pour le cadet et jamais de plein gré de l'aîné, les contacts n'allaient pas plus loin que quelques minutes passées ensemble, voire une après-midi ou deux dans le cas de Makuba. Ils ne fréquentaient donc pas de jeunes filles, et ne pouvaient donc pas s'attendre à la vague rapide, précise et efficace, ponctuée de cris ravis, qui allait s'abattre sur eux tout à coup. Le temps que Kaiba comprenne ce qui se passait, c'était trop tard; une cohorte de demoiselles avait fondu sur son frère et l'avait encerclé de toutes parts, lui bloquant toute retraite. Kaiba s'était retrouvé écarté de Makuba par ces silhouettes graciles ou moins graciles, mais qui dans tous les cas ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec lui tout autant au niveau de la force que de la réactivité. Et pourtant !, ces jeunes filles étaient sorties de nulle part et l'avaient écarté brusquement de son frère, avant de se refermer autour de ce dernier dans une muraille infranchissable de pépiements excités et de bruissements d'étoffe. Et le grand Seto Kaiba ne pouvait que contempler, abasourdi et impuissant, son petit frère être la proie de cette marée sauvage et parfumée qui ne cessait d'enchainer les déclarations mélodieuses, en un crescendo presque hypnotique :

"Oh, Makuba, tu es vraiment trop mignon !

-A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te pincer les joues !

-Oh lala, tes yeux sont vraiment trop beaux !

-Tu as une bouille trop mignonne !

-J'adore ta personnalité !

-Tu devrais mettre des smokings plus souvent, tu es adorable avec !

-Tes cheveux ont l'air tellement doux !

-De vous deux, c'est toi mon préféré, tu sais ?

-Moi aussi, j'aime Kaiba seulement parce que je t'aime !

-Qu'est-ce que t'es chou !

-Tu peux me signer un autographe ?

-Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ?

-Oh oui, moi aussi !"

Ce fut à ces mots que Kaiba sortit de sa transe hébétée. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers le cercle bruissant des jeunes filles, qui ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il les écarte d'un geste impatient, mais pas trop brutal, de la main.

"Ça suffit comme ça, décréta l'aîné des Kaiba en saisissant son petit frère par l'épaule et en l'extrayant tant bien que mal de l'attroupement féminin. Mon frère a autre chose à faire que de se laisser distraire par des admiratrices surexcitées. Alors laissez-le tranquille et rentrez chez vous !"

Les jeunes filles levèrent des yeux peu impressionnés vers lui. Que l'aîné des Kaiba, avec ses iris farouches et ses traits sévères, les rabroue aussi sèchement ne les émut pas outre mesure; mais le départ de Makuba, que son frère poussait fermement devant lui, leur arracha mille lamentations apitoyées et déçues.

"Oh, Makuba, tu pars déjà ?

-On n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter !

-Tu me manques déjà !

-On se reverra bientôt ?

-Je pourrai te faire un câlin la prochaine fois ?"

Kaiba grogna, s'attendant à ce que ces bruyantes jeunes filles ne les prennent en chasse, mais il n'en fut rien. Elles demeurèrent attroupées au milieu de la rue piétonne et les regardèrent s'éloigner, alignement de silhouettes féminines aux yeux brillants, uniques et pourtant indissociables. L'aîné des Kaiba les garda à l'oeil un instant, histoire d'être sûr, puis tourna son attention sur son petit frère, qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout ce remue-ménage. Il n'avait pas non plus compris ce qu'il lui arrivait tout de suite, et une fois enveloppé dans les pépiements et l'excitation des jeunes filles, c'était comme si ses pensées s'étaient définitivement mises sur pause. Il avait fini par avoir vaguement conscience qu'il suscitait l'adoration de ces demoiselles attroupées autour de lui, mais ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir honoré ou épouvanté de leur attention, et flatté ou vexé qu'elles le qualifient de "mignon". Faute d'expérience dans ce domaine, il avait eu la seule réponse naturelle à ce genre de sollicitation : il avait rougi. Mais maintenant que son frère l'avait extrait de cette masse parfumée et surexcitée, il parvenait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Seto ? articula-t-il en lançant un regard hébété à Kaiba.

-Mmf. Je pense que ces filles étaient un genre d'admiratrices, répondit celui-ci avec indignation. Elles n'ont vraiment aucun savoir-vivre; quelle idée de harceler quelqu'un comme ça, en pleine rue.

-J'imagine que ça doit être plutôt agréable, une fois qu'on s'y est fait, fit valoir Makuba, rattrapé par ce sentiment enivrant d'être une personne merveilleuse, sollicité de tous côtés par des admiratrices ravies et béates."

Son frère ne semblait pas de cet avis car il lui renvoya un regard sévère.

"Makuba, ne te laisse pas abuser par les paroles de ces filles, le prévint-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es qu'elles aiment, mais ce que tu représentes.

-Ce que je représente ? C'est-à-dire, le vice-président de la Kaiba Corp. alors que je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel ? Je vois mal comment ça pourrait être possible, le contra Makuba. Une de ces filles a dit qu'elle aimait ma personnalité, il me semble. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec ma place dans la Kaiba Corp., Seto.

-Allons, Makuba, ces filles ne te fréquentent pas, elles ne savent rien de toi. Comment pourraient-elles aimer la personne que tu es ? Sauf... -et il s'arrêta en pleine rue pour regarder son petit frère d'un oeil suspicieux- si ces jeunes filles sont des amies à toi et que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

Makuba manqua trébucher sur le trottoir.

"Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! démentit-il avec ferveur. Où veux-tu que j'aie rencontré des filles de leur âge ?

-Sans doute à l'occasion de tes sorties avec Yugi et son équipe de supporters, répondit Kaiba avec mauvaise humeur."

Le frère cadet laissa passer un instant, considérant le fait de prendre la défense de ses amis. Puis, décrétant que c'était une perte de temps et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt, il se contenta d'affirmer :

"Non, Seto, je t'assure que je n'ai jamais rencontré ces jeunes filles avant. Je ne vois vraiment pas d'où elles sortent."

Kaiba grogna en assentiment et le sujet se retrouva clos. C'était, de toute manière, une question bien vaine à laquelle il n'y avait pas de réponse. La seule chose qu'il fallait savoir, mais que Kaiba n'avait pas encore réussi à discerner, c'est que ces demoiselles n'étaient pas des admiratrices ordinaires. C'était des _fangirls_ , et les fangirls ne lâchent pas l'affaire aussi facilement, toutes polies et charmantes soient-elles.

/

Deux jours après son étonnante rencontre avec une partie de son fan-club, Makuba entreprit de faire un petit tour à l'aire de jeux que son frère avait mise en place dans le centre-ville, composée de bornes d'arcades en tous genre, de terrains de Duel et tant d'autres jeux encore. Le lieu, appelé "Kaiba Land", n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec les parcs d'attraction que les deux frères avaient entrepris d'ouvrir dans le monde entier et qui portaient le même nom. Mais la foule qui s'y pressait n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un parc à thème, mouvante et fournie, composée d'une ribambelle de gens de tous âges et des deux sexes, qui formaient, vus d'en-haut, une mosaïque de tâches joyeuses de toutes les couleurs. Il était difficile de repérer qui que ce soit dans cette foule, sauf si l'on jaillissait d'un lieu interdit au public et placé dans un endroit peu fréquenté, évité en une courbe naturelle par les visiteurs. C'est par l'une de ces portes condamnant sévèrement l'entrée au personnel non-autorisé que Makuba fit son entrée en plein coeur de Kaiba Land, ce qui lui avait évité de se retrouver contraint de suivre au plus près ses gardes du corps lui forçant un passage express dans la foule bigarrée. Si, comme son frère, il aimait bien faire des entrées théâtrales, un passage discret était tout aussi bien lorsque l'on avait des choses pressantes à faire, comme s'assurer qu'aucun client ne rencontrait de problème grave avec l'un des nombreux jeux proposés à Kaiba Land. Cependant, cette porte par laquelle il émergea se trouvait en hauteur, à l'endroit où la mezzanine faisait un coude couvert par l'escalier permettant d'accéder l'étage supérieur. Comme il n'y avait rien à faire ici, les visiteurs se détournaient de ce coin en arrivant sur la mezzanine et de fait, Makuba se retrouva dans une portion de lieu déserte et au-dessus de la foule. Il était donc à découvert et ses fangirls s'empressèrent de le repérer et de se ruer sur lui.

"Oh, Makuba ! J'en reviens pas !"

Sa seule échappatoire aurait été la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter, mais il était trop abasourdi pour réagir et la douzaine de jeunes filles l'avait déjà encerclé.

"Salut Makuba ! Ça fait rudement plaisir de te revoir !

-Oh là là, j'arrive pas à croire la chance qu'on ait eu de tomber sur toi !

-On vient ici aussi souvent qu'on peut pour essayer de t'apercevoir, tu sais ?

-J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis en train de te parler !

-Je peux avoir un autographe ?

-Oh oui, moi aussi !"

Makuba émit un genre de gargouillis de gorge, seule réponse qu'il parvenait à fournir aux paroles excitées que lui adressaient les jeunes filles. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'une d'entre elles lui tendit un petit carnet pour qu'il lui signe un autographe qu'il put, le cerveau concentré sur quelque chose de concret, reprendre ses esprits.

"Heu... d'accord, balbutia-t-il en rougissant et en s'emparant du carnet d'une main légèrement tremblante. Qu'est-ce que je dois écrire ?

-Oh, ce que tu veux ! répondit la fangirl avec ravissement."

Makuba dut réfléchir quelques instants avant de trouver quelques mots gentils à griffonner sur l'une des pages du carnet. Après quoi, il restitua l'objet à sa propriétaire qui poussa un petit cri ravi et serra son carnet contre son coeur. Les autres demoiselles trépignaient d'impatience. Il fallut que le cadet des Kaiba leur signe un autographe à chacune, et le temps de trouver une dédicace différente à chaque fois et de gribouiller quelques mots lui permit de reprendre complètement ses esprits.

"Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il tandis qu'il se saisissait du dernier carnet qu'on lui tendait. Pourquoi est-ce que vous... m'aimez autant ? Si vous admirez celui qui a fait de la Kaiba Corp. ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt à mon frère qu'il faut s'adresser.

-Oh, on adore Kaiba, confirma la première jeune fille à lui avoir réclamé un autographe. Il est tellement séduisant !

-Tellement classe !

-Tellement drôle !

-Il prend ses décisions sans se soucier de l'avis des autres !

-Il a un passé tellement touchant !

-Il est fabuleux en Duel !

-Il a des manteaux épatants !

-Il a une voix merveilleuse !

-Il rabaisse tout le monde plus bas que terre, c'est magique !

-Et il tellement adorable avec toi ! Dès que quelqu'un te fait du mal, il le menace de tous les maux !"

Elles poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir d'extase.

"Mais, reprit la première fangirl, c'est quand même toi qu'on préfère.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Makuba, qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse le préférer à son frère. Vous avez raison, mon frère est la plus fantastique personne au monde, mais moi, je n'ai rien de spécial.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'indigna la jeune fille à qui il venait de restituer un carnet. Tu as tout pour toi !

-Tu es trop mignon !

-Tu es téméraire !

-Tu fais des choses formidables sans sourciller !

-Tu es très gentil, aussi.

-Tu ne te laisses pas intimider !

-Oh oui, j'adore ton caractère !

-Tu es tellement impliqué dans ce que tu fais !

-Tu es tellement drôle !

-Aaaaah, j'ai envie de te pincer les joues dès que je te vois !

-Et ton sourire est bien plus adorable que celui de Kaiba."

Et, vaincues par l'émotion, les jeunes filles se mirent à hurler de ravissement et deux d'entre elles se jetèrent sur Makuba pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Le petit frère de Kaiba sursauta et se raidit sous l'assaut de ces inconnues. Maintenant qu'elles étaient si proches, il était submergé par leur odeur, un mélange savant de gel douche délicat et de maquillage fruité. Peut-être fut-ce ce parfum de jeune fille qui lui tourna un peu la tête, mais Makuba finit par se détendre dans les bras des fangirls surexcitées. Il fallait admettre qu'elles donnaient de très bons câlins, chaleureux, tendres et débordant d'amour et d'admiration sincères. Il y avait bien longtemps, songea Makuba avec tristesse, qu'on ne l'avait plus étreint ainsi. Peut-être ne fut-ce pas l'odeur des jeunes filles qui lui monta à la tête, finalement, mais plutôt leur affection qui ne demandait qu'à se multiplier encore et encore qui lui monta au coeur, lui qui avait tant besoin de tendresse après en avoir été si cruellement privé durant les premières années de sa vie. Makuba se sentit tout à coup détendu et heureux de recevoir tous ces câlins des fangirls qui se retiraient puis se jetaient de nouveau sur lui comme les vagues successives d'un océan de tendresse. Il sentait petit à petit l'apaisement envahir son coeur lorsque son téléphone portable sonna dans la poche de sa veste. La sonnerie retentissante rompit le charme et les jeunes filles s'écartèrent en soupirant. Il fallut une seconde à Makuba pour reprendre ses esprits, et il s'empressa de répondre au téléphone, un sourire heureux toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Oui, Seto ?

-Makuba ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? tonna la voix exaspérée de son frère dans son oreille. Je t'attends dans les locaux de Kaiba Land depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ! Ça ne devrait pas te prendre tout ce temps de traverser un parc de loisirs !"

Le petit garçon écarta l'appareil de son visage en grimaçant. Le sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti s'évanouit brusquement, à sa grande tristesse, dissipé violemment par les réprimandes de son frère. Et il se prit à souhaiter que celui-ci lui parle un peu plus gentiment.

"Désolé, Seto, s'excusa-t-il pourtant. J'ai été retardé.

-Par qui ? voulut savoir le grand frère en adoucissant un peu le ton. Est-ce que quelqu'un te cause des ennuis ? Si c'est le cas, je te jure que...

-Non, non, tout va bien, affirma le petit garçon pour couper court aux menaces de représailles que son frère s'apprêtait sûrement à proférer. J'ai juste rencontré les filles qu'on avait croisées la dernière fois, tu t'en souviens ?

-Encore elles ? Ne bouge pas, je vais demander à Roland d'envoyer la sécurité.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Seto. Elles ne me dérangent pas. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien passer du temps avec elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Makuba ? s'étrangla Kaiba, éberlué. Tu as plus important à faire que de bavasser avec des jeunes filles en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Viens ici tout de suite !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi vindicatif, Seto ! s'écria le petit frère dans le combiné."

Les fangirls ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent de le fixer en silence. C'était étrange de les voir aussi calmes, elles qui d'habitude parlaient toutes en même temps, poussaient des soupirs de ravissement ou des hurlements d'allégresse. Visiblement, Makuba commençait à perdre patience, et passer brusquement de démonstrations de tendresse béates à de froides réprimandes ne l'aidait pas à supporter le ton cassant de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'apprécie l'attention de ces filles ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu préfères te couper du monde extérieur que c'est aussi mon cas !

-Makuba, je trouve juste que traînasser avec des adolescentes surexcitées est une perte de temps ! se défendit son frère d'un ton indigné.

-En quoi passer un moment avec des gens qui te témoignent de l _'affection_ est une perte de temps ? s'emporta Makuba.

-Mais enfin, réfléchis un peu ! Ces filles ne t'aiment pas, elles aiment seulement le pouvoir que tu représentes !

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Elles m'ont fait des compliments sur tout un tas de choses qui n'ont _rien_ à voir avec ma position au sein de la Kaiba Corp. et elles font des câlins qui parlent d'eux-mêmes !

-Attends, elles te font des _câlins_?!

-Exactement, et heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'en avais bien besoin !

-Mais, Makuba... si tu me l'avais dit...

-Tu n'aurais rien fait du tout ! Je te connais, Seto : tu détestes les démonstrations d'affection ! Sauf que si tu veux le savoir, ça ne te tuera pas de me prendre dans tes bras de temps en temps !

-Makuba...

-Je suis fatigué, Seto, soupira le petit frère qui sentait sa colère baisser un peu en intensité et le poids de leur querelle le rattraper. Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec des gens qui me montrent ouvertement qu'ils m'aiment. Je suis sûr que tu pourras te passer de moi aujourd'hui.

-Attends, quoi ? Makuba, tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'écria Kaiba, à la fois stupéfait et fâché que son frère lui fasse faux bond.

-Très sérieux, au contraire.

-Makuba Kaiba ! Viens ici immédiatement !

-Pas question, Seto ! Je n'ai pas envie de venir et tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !"

Et sans laisser le temps à son grand frère de répondre, il mit fin à l'appel. Les fangirls n'avaient pas bougé ni pipé mot. On aurait dit qu'elles ne respiraient plus. Makuba entreprit de se calmer, mais cela ne ralentit pas les battements effrénés de son coeur et ne refroidit pas la chaleur qui lui était montée au visage, tous deux dus à sa brusque colère à l'égard de son aîné. Il ne se fâchait pratiquement jamais avec Seto, et à chaque fois, c'était une épouvantable épreuve. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec son frère, car il n'arrivait pas à supporter la pensée d'un froid entre lui et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, la colère de Seto à son égard et l'injustice de certaines de leurs paroles. Il vivait tellement pour et par son frère qu'une dispute entre eux lui donnait l'impression d'être coupé d'une partie majeure de lui-même et de n'avoir plus aucune certitude. Il tenta de tenir ce monstrueux sentiment, mélange de colère, d'indignation et de tristesse à distance.

"Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les jeunes filles, un sourire un peu forcé sur le visage. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que nous faisons maintenant ?

-Eh bien, répondit la première fangirl, qui paraissait être leur porte-parole, si nous commencions par sortir de cet espace confiné ? Allons faire un tour au parc.

-Bien sûr. Je vous suis."

La douzaine de fangirls se révéla être aussi efficace que le plus entrainé des gardes du corps. Elles écartaient la foule de leur passage avec naturel et élégance, et personne, même avec la plus grande détermination du monde, n'aurait pu s'approcher de Makuba, entouré de tous côtés par les demoiselles. Il fut par conséquent facile de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie de Kaiba Land et à traverser la rue jusqu'à l'espace vert le plus proche. D'autant plus que les fangirls, concentrées sur leur marche et attentives à ne pas se marcher sur les pieds ou à bousculer Makuba, ne parlaient plus et se contentaient d'avancer. Elles paraissaient d'ailleurs s'être calmées depuis l'échange brutal entre les deux frères Kaiba, car lorsque que le cadet prit place dans l'herbe, elles s'installèrent tranquillement autour de lui sans se disputer. Toujours aussi flatté par leur attention, Makuba leur sourit timidement. Elles lui rendirent gracieusement son sourire.

"Je, heu... j'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchées de la façon dont Seto a parlé de vous, s'excusa le petit garçon en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part.

-Hiiiiiii, regarde, il s'est frotté l'arrière de la tête, gloussa l'une des fangirls à l'attention de sa voisine.

-J'ai vu ! répondit celle-ci sur le même ton. Aaaaaah, c'est vraiment trop mignon !"

Elles se mirent à rougir derrière leurs mains et Makuba s'empourpra aussi, embarrassé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura une des fangirls. C'est Kaiba, après tout. Il ne serait pas lui s'il ne rabaissait pas les gens plus bas que terre !

-Et s'il n'était pas lui, nous ne l'aimerions peut-être pas comme nous l'aimons, appuya une deuxième.

-Nous savons toutes qu'il a un bon fond, affirma une troisième jeune fille. Il suffit de voir la façon dont il se comporte envers toi pour savoir sans aucun doute qu'il n'est pas qu'un PDG plein de haine qui méprise tout le monde.

-La façon dont il se comporte envers moi ? répéta Makuba d'une voix à peine audible, rattrapé par un fond de culpabilité et une vague naturelle d'amour qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que qui que ce soit parlait de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

-Bien sûr ! Tu es clairement toute sa vie, répondit la première fangirl qui avait parlé. Par exemple, à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, il court te secourir, même lorsque cela va de manière évidente l'entrainer dans un piège.

-Vous vous souvenez du moment où Makuba a été enlevé par l'un des sbires de Noah ? rappela l'une des fangirls qui avaient rougi. Kaiba s'est précipité à son secours sans une seconde de réflexion !

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! s'enflamma l'une de ses amies. Cette partie dans le monde virtuel de Noah était ma préférée ! Kaiba était tellement touchant, il paraissait plus humain que jamais.

-C'est vrai ! Pour une fois, il ne ressemblait pas à un duelliste méprisant ou un PDG glacial, juste à un grand frère et à un humain avec un coeur, une vie et des sentiments, enchérit une autre.

-Bien sûr, nous savons toutes qu'il a toujours ces sentiments, intervint la porte-parole des fangirls, sans doute pour réconforter Makuba. Simplement, il est des gens qui ne montrent pas facilement ce qu'ils ressentent."

Makuba baissa la tête et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses mains. Oui, il se souvenait des évènements dans le monde virtuel de Noah. S'il ne pouvait pas savoir la façon de son frère avait réagi à son enlèvement cette fois-là -son ravisseur l'avait assommé dès qu'il avait réussi à le capturer-, il se rappelait la détresse de Seto lorsqu'il s'était retourné contre lui, poussé par Noah, son incompréhension et ses supplications, comme s'il ne savait plus faire face sans lui. C'était l'une des rares fois où son frère avait été aussi expressif, et Makuba s'était senti frustré de le voir se refermer comme avant l'instant d'après. Il aurait aimé que son frère montre plus de sentiments envers lui mais, si comme les jeunes filles l'affirmaient, ils étaient si évidents, était-il vraiment juste de sa part de réclamer plus de démonstrations d'affection de la part de Seto ? Peut-être, mais il savait, avec certitude, après tous les câlins sincères que ses fangirls lui avaient donnés, qu'il avait le droit de demander des démonstrations d'affection. Plus encore, il en avait _besoin._ C'était un enfant, après tout. Et de toute manière, tout le monde avait besoin de savoir qu'on l'aimait. Et quand cet amour avait parfois l'air si froid, la frustration et la tristesse qui en découlaient étaient compréhensibles. Sans un mot, les deux fangirls les plus proches de lui se penchèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras. Makuba rougit mais son trouble dura moins longtemps cette fois-ci. Il soupira et se détendit dans les froufrous des vêtements des jeunes filles, les boucles de cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage et leur parfum de demoiselles.

"Tu sais, avoua l'une des fangirls, j'adore la relation magique que vous entretenez, ton frère et toi. Je trouve votre lien fraternel absolument splendide.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous savons que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'aimer autant quelqu'un qui a un abord si froid, mais les actes de Kaiba envers toi sont plus parlants que les plus longs des discours. Si tu ne représentais pas tout pour lui, il n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger aussi souvent pour te sauver.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'aime Kaiba, témoigna une autre jeune fille. Ce sont tes actions envers lui, la façon dont ton coeur le voit et ton amour d'abnégation totale qui m'ont fait aimer ton frère. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent, tu _sais_ à quel point son âme est belle, tu _sais_ à quel point il t'aime et tu continues de l'aimer alors que tant d'autres auraient renoncé. C'est l'amour le plus sublime que j'aie jamais vu entre deux personnes."

Makuba sentit des larmes d'émotion lui brouiller la vue. Il voulait désespérément revoir son frère, tout à coup, s'excuser de s'être emporté et lui redire à quel point il l'aimait et lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Doucement, les deux fangirls qui l'étreignaient le relâchèrent.

"Je... Je dois y aller, balbutia le cadet des Kaiba en se mettant sur ses pieds. Dé... désolé.

-Ça ne fait rien, voyons.

-Au plaisir de te revoir !

-A bientôt, Makuba !"

Le garçon s'éloigna de quelques pas tremblants vers la sortie du parc, puis se retourna. Les jeunes filles étaient toujours assises dans l'herbe et le couvaient de leur regard pétillant de tendresse et d'admiration sincères. Elles lui firent toutes un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit, puis il courut retrouver son frère.

/

Il pensait que son frère serait en train de travailler sans lui, comme il lui avait suggéré de le faire, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Kaiba était assis sur le canapé de son bureau à Kaiba Land et ne faisait rien d'autre que fixer un point au sol. Il dévia à peine son regard en entendant la porte pivoter sur ses gongs, puis tourna franchement la tête en reconnaissant, du coin de l'oeil, la silhouette de Makuba. Ce dernier referma la porte le plus lentement possible, peu pressé d'avoir à croiser le regard de son frère, qui devait être fâché contre lui. Puis, il se souvint que Seto était son grand frère, après tout, et qu'il avait légitimement le droit d'exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait. Il pivota donc vers son aîné et se planta résolument devant lui.

"Où sont tes admiratrices ? lâcha le grand frère, mais avec moins d'agressivité que ce à quoi Makuba s'attendait. J'espère que tu ne les as pas faites entrer ici. Je te rappelle que la zone est interdite au public.

-Elles ne sont pas là, le rassura Makuba. Je... je leur ai dit que je devais partir.

-Tiens donc. Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ? Je pensais que passer du temps en leur compagnie était devenu ton activité favorite."

Le petit frère prit quelques instants à déduire que, si Seto ne s'emportait pas et parlait d'un ton aussi monocorde, c'est qu'il culpabilisait un peu et que cela l'empêchait d'être trop fâché. Il en fut soulagé. Voilà qui faciliterait grandement la réconciliation. Et ça lui faisait plaisir aussi, car cela voulait dire que son grand frère se sentait mal de certains de ses comportements envers lui, donc qu'il reconnaissait avoir tort quelque part.

"Te suivre où que tu ailles sera toujours mon activité favorite, répondit Makuba. Même si parfois, tu me donnes l'impression d'être un peu indésirable."

Kaiba ne répondit rien. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, souffrant certainement par avance de devoir reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort.

"Eh bien, je suis désolé de te donner cette impression, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton brusque de vexation. Je pensais que tu savais que... je n'aime pas exactement quand la situation devient niaise et embarrassante.

-Ce n'est pas niais d'être un peu moins sur la défensive même envers ton propre frère, fit valoir Makuba. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit au téléphone, tu sais : ça ne te tuera pas de me témoigner un peu d'affection de temps en temps."

Kaiba grogna.

"Ceci dit, se reprit rapidement le petit frère, je regrette de t'avoir lâché comme ça si... si tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura le grand frère dans son souffle. Je suppose que tu as besoin de... varier tes activités de temps en temps."

Makuba sourit et il vit clairement les traits de son frère se détendre.

"Alors, on... on n'est plus fâchés ? demanda-t-il avec innocence.

-Non. On n'est plus fâchés, confirma Kaiba en se levant pesamment du canapé."

Makuba s'attendait à ce qu'il le guide vers son bureau pour lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait venir ici, mais son grand frère n'en fit rien. Il s'approcha du garçon et le prit avec hésitation par les épaules. Son petit frère rejeta la tête vers lui avec perplexité. Kaiba hésita. Makuba cligna des yeux. Enfin, le grand frère se décida à pousser le garçon vers l'avant et le serra contre son ventre. La façon dont il avait procédé et son regard bougon faillirent arracher un éclat de rire à Makuba, mais il se retint. Cela gâcherait ce moment simple et tendre qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps; aussi se contenta-t-il de nicher sa tête contre le ventre chaud de son frère et de l'enlacer par la taille. Kaiba se détendit en un long souffle paisible et il resserra sa pression sur les épaules de Makuba. L'instant câlin dura peu, cependant, et le grand frère eut tôt fait d'écarter son cadet et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Bon, puisque tu t'es décidé à venir, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à examiner cette liste de plaintes, décréta Kaiba avec son ton sévère habituel, mais qu'il s'efforçait de rendre plus doux."

Makuba sourit.

"Bien sûr, grand frère."

Les tentatives d'être ouvertement plus gentil de Seto ne dureraient probablement pas -il finirait par en avoir assez ou tout du moins oublier qu'il devait essayer d'être moins froid envers son frère-, mais qui sait, peut-être serait-il plus enclin à le prendre dans ses bras de temps en temps. Et tout ça, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, était en partie dû à l'intervention d'une bande de demoiselles.

/

 _[Pour le coup, je me sens moins sûre d'avoir bien reproduit la personnalité des personnages ici. Il faut dire que cette situation absurde -mais cette fic elle-même est censée être absurde- rend difficile une reproduction fidèle des personnages. J'espère y être parvenue ;-;]_


End file.
